


Angel's Work

by Asa_Meda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: Take Me Back to Hell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't think of a better title.  It's a little scene that came into my head.  What happened after Trixie ran.  I can't think she would hear the shots and not try to run back.  Here's my take on it... just a moment... very short... comments welcome... Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Work

Hide. Trixie did as ordered but in her panic she couldn't think of where to go. Tears blurred her vision. Behind her she could hear the bad man talking to her mother. Something about shooting her. Mommy was going to be hurt. She stopped and turned.. Her mommy was in danger. She couldn't leave her alone...

"Beatrice."

Quiet voice. Trixie opened her mouth, ready to cry out his name as she saw him standing tall next to a helicopter. He needed to save her mommy!  
But Lucifer held a finger to his lips. Her cry died in her throat. _Mommy!_ Lucifer knelt quickly and opened his arms. "Come to me, child," he whispered

She ran to him and he lifted her up. "Mommy--"

His finger was on her lips, gentle. His eyes looked like there was a red light in them. She knew some people were afraid of him but she knew he was safe. She decided he was like Superman... sort of... 

"Now, Beatrice," Lucifer said quietly as he walked a few steps to the helicopter. A door was open and before she could speak he put her in. "You need to stay in here, Beatrice," he ordered quickly. "Stay below the seat." His hand ruffled her hair. "I know it will be difficult but don't make a noise or come out no matter what happens until I or Chloe call for you... all right?"

"Okay," she sniffled. The bad man was talking. He was going to hurt mommy. Lucifer's hand was under her chin, turning her head so they were face to face again. 

"I'm going to help yourmother but you have to do as I say."

Tears blurred her vision again but she nodded.

"Good girl!" The door was quietly closed and Lucifer was gone.

 

She kept her promise until she heard a gunshot. She saw Lucifer fall. She touched the handle of the door. She had to help.. she...

"Trixie, you need to stay here."

A deep very different voice made her turn quickly. In the seat next to the one she hid behind was a big, dark man with no hair. He glowed like Lucifer... but different. He looked down at her with a smile. 

"Lucifer's hurt!" Her mommy...

She looked though a window. Lucifer lay still, struggling. There was a lot of blood. He looked like he was talking to someone. Then he glowed again and was still. "Lucifer!"

Warm hands touched her shoulder. "I promise he will be fine. But you need to stay with me a few minutes."

She faced him. The strange man's eyes seem to glow like Lucifer's but not red... almost blue. "How do you know!" She challenged as she tried to control the shaking within her body. All too much.

"Because it already happened." His fingers touched her forehead. Trixie sighed as some measure of calm flowed through her. "I need you to make a promise... keep a secret."

Trixie started to nod then cried out and threw herself at her protector as there were more gunshots. "Mommy!"

"Shhh..." The strange man petted her hair. "It's all right. Your mother will call you in a moment. It's all done. But you need to promise me something." Deep breath. "You can't tell your mother or Lucifer I was here... because I'm not..."Trixie raised her head and looked at him. She thought she could see wings behind the man's shoulder. "Are you an angel?" she wondered out loud as if realizing something.

The stranger laughed a little. "Yes, child. So is Lucifer... just a different kind. But I can't make you forget this. Seems you are your mother's daughter. Someone very special. So I need you to promise me you won't say anything... even when you meet me again. Do you promise?"

Trixie didn't understand but she nodded her promise. "Promise," she said solemnly. 

"Good girl--"

"Trixie! Come out, honey!"

"Mommy!" She opened the door to the helicopter and looked back. But the stranger was gone. She climbed out and ran. She slowed down when she saw the bad man laying on the ground. Lucifer was kneeling beside the bad man... alive and okay. The angel was right. She came around and saw her mother. "Mommy, is it over?"

"Yes, baby. It's over!" Her mother held out her arms. "Come here."

She ran for all it was worth into her mother's arms. Everything was okay. Just like the angel said...

"I'm so happy you're okay!"

Trixie hugged her mother tight. Everything was okay. The angel promised her so she was going to have to keep her promise.


End file.
